Vacation
by Navy Tears
Summary: Musa accidentally takes on a challenge by Riven, and the result is him and his little sister Cassidy staying in the castle in Melody with Musa all break.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Want to talk?

Disclaimer- nope, don't own winx, or Helena.

**Riven's POV**

I storm out of my room oozing anger, and all the students now to get out of my way. I abruptly stop, surveying the crowd- everybody is looking at me. Wouldn't it be nice to just moon all the little brats? I chuckle at the thought- which results in all the students in ear range to inch away nervously. I just stalk away, out to my bike. Kicking my bike into gear, I thought about why I was so mad, letting my subconscious decide where I'm going off too. Back in the room Mr. Panteen-Commercial-Blonde-Locks Sky had been bugging me about Musa. That prying bitch- I don't have a soft spot for the musical fairy! I just enjoy her delicious vanilla scent… and her beautiful blue eyes… and the innocence on her face… and- NO! Fuck you hormones, I'm supposed to be badass Riven, not a sappy poet. Okay- maybe I fell for her as soon as I saw her gorgeous looks and heard her spitfire attitude, but we're complete opposites. Why would a goddess like her consider a guy like me who resorts to sexist, mean comments when he's unsure of what to do? Hmm… maybe I could go talk to her? If she saw my normal side she might consider at least being friends- which would be better than where I am at now. Yeah- that sounds like a pretty good plan- I'll head over right now!

Operation; Musa into effect… I smile at the thought. I picture myself shooting down the reasons I can't act normal around Musa- there goes a bullet hole through anger, then jealousy, and social issues. Finally I see Musa, standing on the balcony overlooking the ocean waiting for me. We tenderly embrace, and she delicately brushes her lips across my cheek- everything so innocent and loving. On second thought, maybe I should look in the newspaper for a sappy author job, it seems lately I've been pretty good at the mushy stuff.

I snap out my daze to see that I already arrived at Alfea, and the schools bell rang, signaling the end of their classes. I carefully walk through the crowd, earning a lot of stares from the students. Where in the world would Musa be right now? What classes does she even take? All of a sudden I feel a hand grab my shoulder, and I'm right about to go into attack mode until I hear the owners voice and I internally groan. Why her? What did I do to deserve this? "Rivie-pooh! Darling, what in the world are you doing here right now? Did you finally realize that I'm right and your hair needs to be about 40% more pink? OOH! I'm so excited! This is going to be…"

"Stella," I interrupt, "I actually had a different question. Do you know where Musa is?"

"Oh, I understand. I think she's down by the gazebo." She flirtatious responded with a wink.

I mumble thanks and hurry away. Honestly, if I had to listen to Stella for much longer I probably would've resorted violence, which wouldn't help me with anything. I follow a path down to the Gazebo, and I can hear Musa before I see her.

**Musa's POV**

This was the week my mom died. True, it was years ago, but I'm not about to forget about her. She will always be a part of me, so every year I've made sure to do something to remember her every day during this week to show my love. I still can't let go of her, the sadness still burrows deep within the crevices in me. I know what true pain is, it is beyond what can be physically done to you. Pain is the sleepless nights, throwing up you feel so sick, not knowing who you are anymore, and experimenting with self-inflicted pain to distract yourself. Pain is putting up a façade every day to fool people into thinking you're okay, having no one to turn to, and having all the life sucked out of you while mourning what is in the past, present, and future. Sure, I've thought about joining my mom, but I know I am needed to play a role in this world, I cannot give in.

I looked to what I planned on doing for my virtual hologram of my mom- singing "Helena (So Long and Goodnight)" by MCR for her, but I sang it slower than normal without any instruments. I began after searching the forest to make sure I didn't have company. I can't even imagine what it would be like if Riven was here- I would never hear the end of it!

**Long ago/Just like the hearse you die to get in again/We are so far from you**- I paused "Because I miss you mom, now that were so far…" I get too chocked up to continue commenting, so I start singing again.

**Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate/ The lives of everyone you know / And what's the worst you take/ from every heart you break / And like the blade you stain/ Well I've been holding on tonight**- "Your death really burnt all of us, some recovering faster than others from the heartbreak. Father sure recovered quickly." I bitterly added.

**What's the worst that I can say?/ Things are better if I stay/ So long and goodnight/ So long and goodnight**- "No, I can't blame you for your death and call you names all year round, it has happened. I can't leave this world, I will be needed sometime- even if I can make so much as one person smile. So, farewell, and I wish you peace, maybe one day I shall see you again."

**Came a time/ When every star fall brought you to tears again/ We are the very hurt you sold/ And what's the worst you take (worst you take)/ from every heart you break (heart you break)/ And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)/ Well I've been holding on tonight-**"Hell, it's not just the stars that bring me to tears, it's your memories that trigger waterfalls. I'm holding on pretty strong, but your death took my personality. I don't know when I'll find it again.

**What's the worst that I can say?/ Things are better if I stay/ So long and goodnight/ So long and goodnight/ And if you carry on this way/ Things are better if I stay/ So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight **

**Can you hear me?/ Are you near me?/ Can we pretend to leave and then/ We'll meet again/ When both/ our cars collide?-** "Can you hear my prayers and messages to you? Are you ever with me? I would do anything to be with you one last time…"

**What's the worst that I can say?/ Things are better if I stay/ So long and goodnight/ So long and goodnight/ And if you carry on this way/ Things are better if I stay/ So long and goodnight/ So long and goodnight**- I whispered out the last line, bowing my head respectfully in her memory. I go through my bag to find the lantern I had made, and strike a match to light it up. I watch it raise, knowing my mother would be happy. I hear clapping- Who's there? I checked and no-one was in the forest! How much had they heard and seen?

**Riven's POV**

Musa's singing was unbelievable; she wasn't the musical fairy for no reason. The passion behind the song and the lantern made me like her even more, her invulnerability added to appeal. I know exactly how she feels, my mom also died when I was little. I know Musa won't like that I'm here, but I feel the need to show myself, so I sincerely applaud her amazing performance. She spun around nervously, and was conflicted on what to do upon seeing me. I'm personally surprised that she doesn't groan out loud, because my normal response would be to tease her.

"Shit!" She softly cursed, before regaining her composure. "Yes Riven?" She questioned

"I was just applauding you on your great performance." I smoothly replied

"Why are you here? How did you know I was here? How long have you been here?" She slightly panicked

"I just got here when you started the first line of your song, and Stella told me." I said, leaving out the answer to the first question. She raised her eyebrow, waiting, but I didn't elaborate. Think Riven- how do you go on from here? What's your plan to have a 'normal conversation?' I decided on trying to change the conversation "Are you excited for the break that starts tomorrow?"

"Yes," Musa sighed, deciding to let go of the previous scene, "I'm gonna be a happy girl once I can get away from my studies and friends... not that I don't like them, but after a couple months rooming with them you need a break!"

"Yeah," I agreed," The tension is higher than normal in our room. I think I'll be the happier one to go home, Prince Sky always acts like he has a stick up his ass." Riven accidentally challenged.

"Please! Stella is so worse than Sky! My home is going to seem a million times better than your home would seem!" Musa retorted

"Prove it!"

"Fine! You're coming with me over break and you'll see my house is way more relaxing!"

"Fine!" I internally processed what I had just agreed to. I was going to go home with Musa during the break? What about my younger sister? There's no way I can leave her with our abusive dad! "But my sisters coming!" I add.

"Whatever, she's going to have an amazing time, too, than!" Musa started storming off. "Meet me here at 11:00 tomorrow!"

What should've been a conversation to spark a friendship ended with Musa storming off. Operation Musa: status- failing.

_**A/N- for the Helena part it is just what I think Musa would interpret from the song, the songs actual meaning line-by-line is unknown to me. I don't think Rivens mother actually died, or that Rivens father was actually abusive in the series- it's just something I thought of. I hope you like the story!**_

_**Navy**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- I'm Sorry!

Disclaimer- nope, I do not own Winx

**Musa's POV**

Wait a second- did I just invite Riven and his sister over, for the whole vacation? How the hell did that happen? Oh yeah, Mr. Full-of-himself had challenged me, like he always does. How can he turn a simple conversation into a heated argument? Hold it Musa; I thought to myself, it takes two to tango here. From here I could call him and back it up, or I could oblige to my pride and let him over. It might just kill me one day, but I decided to go with my pride.

If I'm going to have Riven over I need to be civil, I wonder how long that will last. I call up my dad to tell him. "Hey daddy!" I start off with, making sure to sound nice.

"Sweetie." He acknowledged.

"Can I ask you something about the vacation this week?" I asked, "Can I invite…."

"There's a vacation this week? But I'm touring! I won't be at the palace!" he interrupted. He thoughtfully paused, "Well then- you and your "invites" will have to be watched by the staff. Can you handle that?"

"Really dad? You'll let me invite somebody?"

"I suppose you are growing up, I need to trust you with judgment in situations." He made up, an excuse to cover his bad parenting.

"Thanks! ILoveYou!" I mumbled before hanging up. At least Riven is allowed to come, meaning I don't have to back out. Should I invite my friends and more specialists? Or, maybe that was Rivens odd way of trying to talk to me alone? I smiled at the thought, but I know Riven would never care about me; this is strictly a challenge to him.

**Rivens POV**

I sat in the gazebo a little while after Musa left to think about how to procede. First I call my sister to tell her of our vacation. "Hey Cass!" I greet her.

"RIVEN!" She squealed, excited to hear from me.

"We're going to go on a little vacation, okay Cass? We're going to Melody during break, are you okay with that?"

"Of course Riven, I'm dying to get away from home!" She happily returned.

"Great to hear! I'm going to come over on the 6:30 train but it' hour ride, so I'll have to take you back here with me on the 11:00 train, okay? I'll see you in a bit, and we'll talk on the ride. Ask Tammy from across the street to take you, she owes me a favor. Stay right by her side when going to the station, be very careful!"

"Okay, I love you!" she said

"I love you too, little sis."

I sighed; I was never good on the phone. I hope Cass didn't mind the short conversation.

Next, I need to find a way to lose the tie to jerk in Musas mind, but I don't know of any "How to Not be a Dick" classes. What do girls like in chick flicks? Chocolate, gifts, and shopping immediately come to mind. I head over to the jewelry shop and buy her a perfect bracelet, and somehow the smooth talking assistant talked me into getting a promise ring for some time later. I quickly buy her some double chocolate fudge, and make a mental note to go shopping with her later. Somewhere in between the stores I managed to get a bite to eat for dinner and buy a small "Thanks" card to attach to the bracelet's box. I had just enough time to zip back to Red Fountain to quickly throw some things in my suitcase before hurrying down to the train station.

The ride to Cassidy was boring, but once I got there I was greeted by a hyper six-year-old. "Thanks so much Tammy!" I call after the retreating girl, and she mock-salutes me as her response. Cassidy and I were quickly ushered onto the train, and we were off. Cassidy's hyper-ness only lasted for a half hour before she got tired, and she spent another half hour drawing before she crawled into my lap and fell asleep. I smiled at her beautiful smiling face, and saw how much she looked like mom. A pang of sorrow filled my body before I sighed and hugged Cass closer. The whole night I stayed up watching her, and she was still asleep when I drove her on the bike to Red Fountain. She awoke at the gates, and trudged up the stairs to my room in a daze. It was 4:15 before we got into the room, and I offered to sleep on the floor, however Cass shyly suggested we both just sleep together ("for warmth!"). As soon as I tucked us both in she snuggled closer to me, both of us just enjoying the other siblings company.

10:30am came two hours too soon for my liking, but Musa would kill me if I was late, so I managed to get out of bed and gather both of our suitcases, along with my present. Luckily, all my teammates were already gone for their vacations. I scooped up Cass in my arms to bring her down too my bike. "What is that?" Cass sleepily mumbled, looking at the small box containing the bracelet.

"That's a present for the girl who invited us to come." I replied, driving through the streets to Alfea.

"Is she pretty?" Cassie yawned.

"Yes." I surprisingly said, blushing.

"Do you like her?" Cassie asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I defensively responded

"Yeesh! No need to put on your grumpy pants! I was just wondering…" she persisted.

"Fine… I do like her. Happy?" I admitted, pulling into Alfea.

"Very." Cassie sleepily nodded before closing her eyes. I slipped the gift into my backpack and slung it over my shoulder, rolled Cassies suitcase with one hand, and scooped her up with the other arm- I think I have everything. I finally spot Musa, and see her face soften as she sees me carrying Cass.

"What's her name?" Musa asked, smiling at the sleepy Cass

"Cassidy" my younger sibling mumbled, surprising both Musa and I that she was up.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Cassidy." Musa warmly responded. Her only response was a yawn from Cassidy. "Right this way." Musa directed, walking towards a mini jet. Cassidy stretched her arms, and then tugged on my sleeve to be let down. She started walking in between Musa and I, then delicately held both of our hands. Once she realized Musa was holding her hand back, she started beaming.

**Musa POV**

I have decided Cassidy is the cutest thing in the world, and one day I will want a son or daughter to cherish every day just like her. Riven surprised me with his warm attitude towards his sister- it sent out a message that said 'I love her to the moon and back, and I will singlehandedly kill you if you so much as scratch her.' It was entirely adorable to watch the two of them, and when Cassidy held my hand I swear I made a "Squee!" noise.

"So Musa," Riven awkwardly started, "I wanted to apologize for being so rude yesterday…" He looked at me with his magenta eyes, melting my heart a little.

"It's fine," I assure him, "Things happen!" Riven let a small smile grace his face and he hugged me, sending chills down my spine.

"Group hug!" Cassie called, before latching herself on, too. When we all split apart, I couldn't help but having a goofy smile on my face.

_**A/N- This was just a filler chapter, I'll try to post the next one later today. I hope you're enjoying it, and I do know I'm making a lot up about Riven. I'm sorry, and hope it won't be too much of a bother! This is my first fanfiction, and it made my day to see that people were actually reading it… and liked it! *happy dance* Thanks so much to those of you who are reading and enjoying, it's amazing :) **_

_**Hugs and Kittens,**_

_**Navy**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Thanks

Disclaimer- Don't own it!

**Musa POV**

We boarded the plane pretty quickly; we wanted to start the 24 hour flight as soon as possible. Cassy and I sat on one couch while Riven sat on the couch across from us. Riven was the first to speak.

"Thank you so much for letting Cass and I come to Melody with you." Riven sheepishly stated.

"It's no big deal; I would've gotten bored anyways with my dad on tour." I tried to smoothly respond, but I'm almost positive my nervousness was showing through.

"So, how has your day…" Riven started

"Yakady Yakady Yak! Wiven," The tired Cassidy interrupted, "Fluffy talk is lame! Man up and give it to her!"

"Give what?" I curiously asked, accidentally letting eagerness creep into my voice.

"It's just a small gift as a thank-you." the clearly embarrassed Riven mumbled, playfully shooting his sister a glare. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a brown paper bag. "It was supposed to come with a better speech announcing it, too." He dryly remarked.

I couldn't help but blushing as red as a tomato by the gesture before taking the bag. "Thank you very much." I tried, scrambling to regain my composure- Riven just nodded as a response. I carefully opened the bag, and pulled out a beautiful charm bracelet. I reviewed the charms- a music note made from gold, a jade butterfly, and the karma symbol in silver. I was touched by the gesture, I knew that Riven didn't have much money to afford things like pure gold, silver, and jade carvings. I smiled like an idiot before leaning over and delicately kissing him on the cheek. His cool, smooth skin seemed to send sparks down my body, and I whispered "Thanks" by his ear before leaning away.

His shock was evident, and he moved his hand as if to touch the spot where my lips just were before deciding against it. "Well… I'm…. kinda tired… 'yknow, after picking up Cass" he awkwardly said, "I think I'm going to… take a nap." He decided on to finish the sentence.

"Yeah… that sounds like a good idea." I just as clumsily state, hoping I didn't just scare him. Oh God, Was that way too much? Did I just ruin the whole vacation? I saw Riven sprawl across the couch, and I pretended like I wasn't watching his every move. I saw a smile grace his lips for a second before going back to being serious.

I observed Rivens peaceful face in my peripheral vision while thinking about the past couple minutes. The fact that Riven was staying as Melody for the WHOLE vacation just hit me. How in the world will I be able to entertain him? There's only so many hours he can spend racing the bikes! And what just happened? First off, he gave me a bracelet. Isn't that something only couples do? True, it was in a brown paper bag, but I can't expect too much from Riven. AND, I decided to kiss him! I FREAKING KISSED HIM! It's barely been an hour into the vacation, and I already decided to kiss him. Great going to my nonexistent flirting skills. In my defense, his very presence makes me dizzy with excitement, and he hadn't made a single snarky comment the whole plane ride! He was very civil because of…. His sister. Oh shit… I didn't just decide to kiss Riven, I decided to kiss him in front of his SIX YEAR OLD SISTER! I mentally slap myself, before getting ready to talk to the most likely traumatized Cassy.

_**A/N some fluff! Again, many thanks to the people who are reviewing and following… It's incredible to see people want me to keep on writing this little idea. So sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to give you guys some fluff after my last filler chapter. I'll write more tonight if I can finish my homework. I hope I'm not messing up the characters personalities too much…. **_

_**Much love-**_

_**Navy**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Nope, don't own it (Or Hercules)

Chapter 4- Heart to Heart

Cassy POV

"Cassy… Are you ok?" Musa awkwardly whispered.

I burst out giggling, looking at the worry lines creased into her forehead. "OK?" I gasped, "I've been waiting for this for years!" Musa's face relaxed. I don't remember exactly how long I was laughing after that, but afterwards I was thirsty.

"Let's go get you a drink of water" Musa chuckled, helping me up from the couch. I held her soft hands as we went to the airplanes kitchen. I noticed that her hands were exactly opposite from Riven- soft, tiny, and warm. She was absolutely perfect for him.

I greedily gulped down the ice cold water Musa had given me. "You're really pretty" I blurted out analyzing her momentarily shocked face. I loved Musa's aura- she was loving and elegant. "I think you and Riven should date." I hastily added before she could speak. I added one more thing to try to convince her- "I'm pretty sure he doesn't have cooties!"

Musa chuckled. "No, I'm pretty sure he doesn't have cooties."

She was avoiding avoiding my question- should I re-offer Riven now or later? I set down my glass, and decide to move on. "Can you braid?" I asked- I wanted my hair to look pretty for when we got to the castle.

"Yes I can- would you like me to braid your hair?"

"YesPlease." I quickly responded before she could change her mind. We sat down on the floor, and I felt her nimble fingers gliding across my scalp as she intertwined my hair. I loved it when people played with my hair- it made me feel loved. I never felt loved around my dad. After a few minutes I decided to pipe back up.

"I like you." I said, "You're different than other girls Riven hangs out with. Most agree with everything he says to get his attention. And they're pottymouths." I say, scrunching up my nose. "You're different. You don't put up with 'nofin."

"What did they say to you?" Musa said, worried for what I might have been 'dirtied' by.

I widen my eyes "I warn you- it's a bad word!" I paused for effect, debating whether I should say. "Don't tell Riven I said this- 'cuase he has rules against words like this- but…" I leaned in- "crap!" I whispered.

"Crap?" Musa said, somewhat puzzled.

"SHHHHHHHH!" I urgently hissed. "Don't say that!"

"Oh." She said knowingly. "Okay- I won't!" She made a cross over her heart to seal the promise.

She kept on braiding my long hair a few more moments in silence before I decided to be blunt. "I think you 'an Riven would make a good couple. I could see you as a Disney movie- Like Hercules! Meg isn't afraid to speak her mind- like you; and Riven likes to think of himself like Hercules- like how many muscles he has." I consider it again, "And both of you have been hurt." I softly add, unsure whether Musa had heard me or not. "Yeah- you guys would make a good Disney movie." I add more sure of myself.

"Honey, Riven would have to like me in order for us to be a couple." Musa sighed.

"Oh, But he does!" I eagerly assure her. "He told me so! It's true!" I cross my fingers.

Musa got the BIGGEST grin on her face that I had ever seen. "Is that so?" She questioned.

"It's true!" I insist. "But this is just talk in-between us, right?" I hopefully ask, holding out my pinky.

"Right." She said, trying off my braid with an elastic before pinky-promising with me.

I cuddled into her, setting my head onto her lap. "We should do this more often." I sleepily conclude.

"My room is huge- We could share it if you want." Musa offered me, smiling at me for some reason.

"Okay…" I softly replied before drifting off to sleep.

_**A/N- I am so sorry for the late update. Friends, life, and emotions all decided to gang up on me and make me have a rough past couple of weeks. Good news being they SHOULD calm down a little after Halloween. I hope you aren't too mad. And I have some writers block working out for me so I hope this chapter didn't fall short of your expectations. I'm guestimating this story will be about 14 chapters. For the guest who wanted Rivens POV on the 'kiss', well that's coming up later. Sorry bud. I'll quit typing now….**_

_**Did this chapter meet your expectations? Are you dying to see something happen? Do you have any questions, comments, or concerns? Do you even like this story? Do you have a cute pet story that needs to be shared? Responses are appreciated if you have some extra time :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I still do not have the rights of owning Winx Club. Darn.

Chapter 5- Well, It couldn't last forever…

Musa POV

I woke up and saw the peaceful six year old still asleep on my lap. As I stroked Cassidy's hair I thought about what she had informed me… Riven liked me? Since when? He sure has a peculiar way of showing it…

He has been awfully nice lately- it's been very uncharacteristic of him. He must of stayed up really late picking up Cassy from how long he's been sleeping on the jet- the Riven I usually know doesn't give a shit about others! He normally seems so aloof from everybody else, like I could never even dream of getting to his level. Others are, well, inferior!

Lately he's been a bundle of sunshine though- so to speak. It must be because of his sister. But… could it be for me? Not even he could deny the connection I felt by that "kiss"- or could he? I am so confused, these actions are totally different then the Riven I know. Could I possibly be… falling even harder for him by this new soft side?

But- I remind myself sternly- this time the fall is like jumping out of a jet. A million feet in the air. With no parachute. Who are you, letting yourself turn to mush after a simple 24 hours together? I remember when Mom died. I promised myself I would get tough. When you're tough nobody can hurt you.

You still have a whole vacation to get through- and you're not even at the castle yet! Man, this is gonna change my life forever- either giving me eternal torture or glee.

What the hell Musa- who says words like "glee" in a normal conversation? Nobody that I know… and did you just say "falling HARDER" a few seconds ago? WTF brain- am I "fallen?" Have I already "fallen?"

My confusing train of thought was interrupted by the flight attendant. "Please find a secure seat; we will be landing in ten minutes."

For safety precautions I bridal-carried the groggy Cassy over to a seat and safety-belted her in- seeing as though Riven wasn't showing up to do so. I was right about to walk over to sit next to her before I felt hands jab my waist and a jolt go up my body. I screamed, but it was muffled by a slightly calloused hand. I immediately heard Rivens laugh.

"Ah- Did you just see that! Of course you didn't, you were the person it happened to! I should've recorded that; New Viral Video- "Princess Scared Silly by a Simple Pressure Point." Good thing I muffled your shriek- or else the flight attendants would've thought somebody was getting murdered!" He laughed some more. "The normally composed Princess Musa Flips sh…." He said in a mock-announcer voice, but abruptly stopping before saying 'shit' in front of Cassy. 'At least he has that courtesy' I dryly think.

"I did not shriek!" I indignantly responded. "And you should be thanking me, for buckling in your sister seeing as though you weren't over here to do so?"

"What did you think I was coming over here for?" He shot back.

I was about to respond before Cassy interjected. "Please don't fight!" She exclaimed before giving us the guilt-trip-six-year-old eyes. Y'know, that look all little kids seem to perfect that make you feel like you just committed homicide. "It makes me sad…" she softly added on, making me want to go spend days in a church cleaning my obviously super-sinful soul (even though I haven't been to a church in years).

Riven and I begrudgingly took our seats and buckled in right before the plane made its descent. Cassy started moving her arms around like airplane wings and making motor noises as we landed, so I figured she must not be to mad at us. That made me feel a surprising amount better.

We unbuckled and grabbed our bags. The attendant opened the airplanes doors, and I smiled proudly as I heard a very audible gasp from Cassy and a not-as-audible gasp from Riven. Here I am, home sweet home.

_**A/N- Wohoo! Another Update! As always, thank you to the readers. Hopefully there won't be any more updating gaps like there was in-between 3 and 4. And it's totally cool if you say glee- I probably would. It's just not a word you hear very much… Oh, and if you're confused on my tenses in the beginning my best explanation is that's how I think. As in like alternating in-between myself and third person, not like debating whether Riven likes me or not :P**_

_**I hope you have a super-fantabulous day!**_

_**Navy**_


	6. Chapter 6

Musa POV

I lay in my bed, disappointed. As soon as the plane landed Riven disappeared. And so here I've been, half heartedly listening to Cassy chatter about her barbies.

Cassy sighed. "You're not paying any attention."

My cheeks burned with embarrassment. "No, no.. I am; Barbie and Ken just went to dinner!"

Cassy shook her head. "That was, like, thirty minutes ago. But I forgive you!" Relief settled into my bones, and we sat there. "You know, you should just go find him." I started to protest, but Cassy interrupted. "We'll play later! I can tell you want to talk to him... he's probably by a racecourse. Honestly Musa, we can play Barbies when you're pay attention."

A smile worked its way onto my face as I surveyed the little girl. I wish we were sisters. "Thank you." I said, enveloping her in a bone crushing hug before gently setting down my barbie and walking towards the door. I paused at the door, nervous butterflies flitting through my stomach.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Cassy asked, standing up.

"No! Nuh uh... well... maybe... Yes?" I nervously said.

Cassy marched over and held out her hand. "Well come on!"

We wove through the hallways before coming upon the racecourse. To my dismay Cassy promptly walked over to the stands, leaving me to head down to the course alone to face Riven.

I sat down at the stands closest to the course, watching Riven zoom around the course with a delicate precision. Watching him I felt completely out of his league, he's perfect. The way his muscles flex as he turns the steering wheel, the rebellious posture of his body, and the alive look on his face. Riven is just... Riven. There's nobody like him. He already has a ton of girls fawning over him, I don't know why I even decided it was a good idea to try to talk to him. Perhaps it's a better idea to just leave before it escalates. I'm Musa for gods sake, I always have to keep my cool.

I got up to leave, walking out of the bench row before feeling a hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" I hear from a low voice, close to my ear.

"Riven?" I stupidly question, a little flustered.

"No, the easter bunny." He sarcastically said "Duh." he added.

"Oh..." I fumbled, before regaining my composure. "I was just leaving."

"Ah. Too boring for the Princess?" He snarkily asked.

"Extremely. Especially the rider." I said, before mentally slamming my head against a wall. I had crossed a line.

"A little angry now, are we?" He questioned. "Well I'm sorry Your Highness can't appreciate a little living. I wasn't aware everything had to be straight cut and boring... like your music."

My face was probably red, and my mouth was probably hanging open. But come on! Nuh un. No way did he just insult my music... it's, like, my life. It's helped me get through so much, especially when people have deserted me. They don't call me the music fairy for nothing! This. Is. War.

"At least I don't spend so much time at the beauty salon for my precious locks that the stylists know me by name."

"Says the girl who probably spend a little more time caring how she looks." Riven 'sympathetically' said, motioning towards my hair.

I just stared at him for a couple seconds. "Fuck you." I whispered, before storming off.

"Please don't!" Riven yelled, but I was already broken.

You won, Riven. You effen won. I thought, warm tears sliding down my face.

Riven POV

I should feel good. Those were some fine insults. But I felt terrible, 100% evil, as I watch her shaking retreating form. It was me who made her mad. Who made her cry. What had I done? I just keep on picturing her angry face, saying "Fuck you" over and over. She hates me. She must. And I don't blame her after what I said.

Why do I have to answer everything with insults? Why can't I have a normal conversation? And I had no force behind my words, because, honestly, I loved her music. She had some sick songs perfect for any occasion. And I loved her looks. She was beautiful without trying, she was so completely unprecedented from any other girl I have met. She was perfect. I love her. What a stupid asshole I am.

My attention was suddenly directed to Cassy, who slapped me across the face with her little hands. "You idiot!" She screamed. "You... You... CRAPPY idiot!" she screeched, shaking with anger. She gave me a loathsome look before running after Musa.

What had I done?

_**AN~Thank you for all the reviews. I have been so worried that I'm being OC with them that I didn't really want to continue and ruin it for you guys, but your amazing reviews have helped me become motivated. Thank you guys so much 3 Seriously, virtual massive tackle hugs to all of you. Please criticize or just review, I will love you forever :)**_

_**Infinite Thanks,**_

_**Navy**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Winx Club_**

**Sunset**

**Riven POV**

I started to frantically run after Musa. If anyone had asked why I probably would've joked that I didn't want her to go all "Belivix" on me. Because that's me. Witty Riven, sarcastically sophisticated. A badass with an attitude, a guy who generally doesn't get close to people.

Goddammit though, she broke apart my barrier faster than anybody I had ever met. Hell, the only other person that had gotten through this "barrier" was Cass. And Cas is my freaking sister... you try lying to a six year old; especially after your mom just died. Cass was my exception, the person I would give up my life to protect. And somehow Musa was becoming like her.

I guess I've started to panic- I haven't let anybody in after mom died. If I started letting girls that I just have little crushes on my whole life could come crashing down, a single rejection toppling my life. I stop infront of Musa's door. Could I trust her with all of me?

I hear her sniffling in her room, and it snaps me out of my thought. Back up, bud. I mean, I wouldn't be professing my love if I just apologized to the girl. For gods sake, she's hosting my little sister and I at a freaking royal castle. And I managed to repay her by making her cry on the very first day. I may be a lot of nasty things, but I don't want to be that rude her. So with that, I bit back my stupid pride and softly knocked on her door.

"I told you Cassy, I'm okay!" I hear the strong fairy call, her voice getting closer to the door. She opened the door. "Jeez, you've been..." Musa cut off as soon as she saw me, and her tone grew instantly cold. "Go away." She stated, starting to slam the door shut.

I quickly stuck out my foot, preventing the door from closing. "Shit!" I cursed, feeling the immediate pain shoot up my leg like daggers.

Musa gasped, and then slowly started to laugh. She started laughing harder, and I was blushing like crazy. I knew she was laughing at me, and I desperately wished she would stop. "Karma's a bitch, huh?" She snorted, opening up her door to let me come in.

I made a scene of hobbling into the room. "My pride is sufficiently wounded, wouldn't you say?" I said, dramatically flopping onto one of her chairs.

"Not even close, pretty boy." Musa dangerously responded, with a devilish glint in her eyes. Damn, that girl was sexy.

I dramatically sighed. "Well, do I atleast get the pleasure of trying to make the "boo-boo" all better before you obliterate my life with your merciless revenge?" I innocently question.

"Hmmm..." Musa started, comically pausing. "You could try, but I sincerely doubt it."

I smiled despite myself. Musa had more spirit than any other girl I had met. "But you aren't 100% sure, correct?"

"I suppose."

I walked over to her, and got on one knee. "Then I humbly invite you to come on a motorcycle ride with me through Melody!"

Musa grinned. "This could be arranged."

"To the garage!" I shouted, picking her up bridal style before she could say anything else. I probably won't admit this later, but her shrieking laughter echoing down the hallway made me happier than I've been in a really long time.

* * *

**Musa POV**

Riven has had a lot of ups and downs lately, but I'm starting to forget why I was even mad at him in the first place. We walked around Melody for a bit, and I showed him some of the highlights of the city. I just keep on remembering how we had kept on bumping into each other as we walked, and eventually he had shyly grasped my hand. We held hands for the whole rest of the afternoon. He took me out to an amazing restaurant, and I swear he was sending looks to the rest of the guys to back off, because I was his for that evening. We ate outside while the sun was setting, it was all incredibly romantic. That's the sweetest thing any guy has ever done to me.

And now we're riding back to the castle. My hands are around his waist, and I can feel his toned abs. I've never truly appreciated how muscular Riven is, or at least not this close and personal. My head is tucked on his warm back, he's blocking me from the majority of the wind whipping past us. We're so close I can smell his cologne and shampoo, and I have to admit that he smells pretty good. I would never admit it to Riven, but this totally made up for the insults. Oh no, I am going to play this out as long as I can. But this night, it's made me happier than I've been in a really long time.

_**A/N- Two updates so close together?! Craziness! In all seriousness I hope you guys like this fluffy chapter- it was pretty fun to write :) Thank you for reading, and feel free to review!**_

_**Navy**_

_**~Thank you to the guest reviewer who let me know I uploaded Ch 6 again. Sorry for the stupid mistake...**_


End file.
